Painfully Obvious
by Funny Edo Bean
Summary: Ed is in love with Roy, and everybody knows it but him. RoyEd, rated for language


Roy cleared his throat, blotting out five minutes of silence, and spoke "Well, Fullmetal?"

The absentminded younger man turned to face him "Huh?"

"You arranged this meeting, if I'm correct. And if you did so just to stare at the wall-"

"I didn't. I have something I need to say."

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair "Are you quitting? Is that what this is about?"

Ed looked down at the ground and spoke softly, quietly, like each word was fragile. "Please...don't interrupt me....this is hard enough as it is."

That pretty much commanded Roy's attention "What's wrong?"

Ed ignored him "I don't want to resign, but if it comes to that, I understand. You know, after I got Al back and everything, I didn't really think I'd still be here, still working under you. There's not really a reason to. With my...abilities, a lot of jobs are open to me. Even so, we don't particularly need the money right now- a lot of what mom left us is still stashed away. Despite that, I've worked here for three years when it wasn't remotely necessary. And, honestly, I hate it most of the time, I talked to Al about quitting, and I couldn't come up with a good reason."

"So...you are resigning, aren't you...?"

"No." Ed said patiently. "I'm getting to that. So I sat around, just thinking for a few days, and I finally came to it. And, really, the reason was painfully obvious to anyone with an open mind. And, here's where I'm worried you'll fire me- it's you."

Roy blinked "Pardon?"

"You. Undoubtedly. I do my job and try to do it well, usually fail, have to come back and let you yell at me, and then fume about it for hours. At least, that's how it_ was _before you got me this desk job, which I don't believe I ever thanked you for by the way."

"You didn't."

"Okay, well, thanks. Anyway, now, I come in here, looking to start a fight every now and then, and fume about it for days. You're almost always on my mind, and I really can't believe it took me this long to say it. So, just to be clear, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Roy Mustang."

"I know."

"WHAT?!?!" Ed yelled, cool facade gone "YOU KNEW?"

"Yes. I think the more important question would be: who doesn't?"

"Well, why did you let me go through all of that?"

"How exactly would I have prodded you into saying it sooner? Hell, even I don't know when it started, but one day, everyone just looked at you, and they could tell. Just like that." Roy shrugged "Besides I wasn't entirely sure. And if I was wrong, if I had made the first move in error, this would be a complete mess."

"So you're not going to fire me--wait...WHAT???"

"As sudden as it was for you? That's how it was for me. One day, as you were walking out, I thought 'nice ass' and then it was all downhill from there. So, aside from barely knowing you and all- which, for time's sake, is merely semantics and can be easily remidied, I'm pretty sure I love you too. And, as far as I'm concerned, your job is safe. As for a relationship, we can work at that. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Ed swallowed "Like...a date?"

"Pretty much."

"Uh...yeah. Sure."

"Okay, then. I have another...an _actual _meeting to get to, so I'll walk you out."

Outside of Roy's office, his subbordinates sat at seperate desks, completing seperate tasks- except for Havoc, who was balancing a cigarette on his nose. Roy cleared his throat, immediately drawing attention, leaned down, and kissed Ed for a few minutes.

"Sorry our first kiss was public. I'll make it up to you." He whispered in Ed's ear, then stood up straight, turned to Havoc and said, "You owe me ten bucks."

He escorted Ed to the exit while all his subordinates, save for Havoc, got back to work without missing a beat.

Havoc stared open-mouthed at the doorway, finally finding his voice "NO WAY!!!"

"Get back to work." Hawkeye said, annoyed by his loud disbelief.

"Told you" Fury said.

"It was really obvious, Havoc. Honestly..." Mumbled Falman.

"Seriously" agreed Breda.

"But--" Havoc tried, but Breda threw a stapler at his head, missing by only a fraction.

"Get. Back. To. Work." Hawkeye cautioned again.

He did, and five minutes later, it was as if it had never happened in the first place.


End file.
